Some electronics packages include multiple dies arranged in the stack on top of a package substrate. Conventionally, electrical connections between the package substrate and the dies higher up in the stack may route through intermediate dies in the stack (e.g., through one or more through-silicon vias) or through wire bond connections directly between the dies and the package substrate.